nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Esthirant Air Strike
Esthirant Air Strike is a strategic bombing operation that was conducted to destroy the Parpaldia Empire’s Imperial Capital Defense large-scale military base, prior to the Battle of Esthirant. Offensives Japan Air Self-Defense Force aircrafts and Japan Maritime Self Defense Force aircrafts launched to Parpaldia’s capital city, Esthirant from Mu’s airfield in the Kingdom of Altarus and airport in the Principality of Qua-Toyne. First, JASDF’s E-767 aircraft and F-15J Kai aircrafts launched twenty Type-99 air-to-air guided missiles. A patrol of twenty dragon knights from the eighteenth dragon knight order, second squadron, flight the imperial capital defense base in the southern skies over the capital Esthirant. Wyvern overload shot down a total of 20 cavalries, the 2nd Squadron Leader Derius, Pukareto, and other 18 knights killed, including. Subsequently, the wyvern overload taking off from the Imperial Capital Defense Base was annihilated with Type 04 air-to-air guided missiles. Onto the balcony of the mansion, Parpaldia’s 1st Foreign Affairs Department Head, Remille became fear by deeply shocked to witness Japan’s combat aircraft flew by a tremendous speed over the skies. She had never seen anything move so fast in her life, and the baseless confidence she had built up earlier, the thought that “Our dragon knight order couldn’t possibly lose,” was destroyed. Next, JASDF’s F-2 aircrafts bombed the runway at the army base with an unguided bomb. As a result, the Parpaldia’s imperial capital military base completely lost control of the airspace over the capital to prevent invasion. The JMSDF’s PC3 bombing wing reached the drop point as planned and, with the objective of incinerating the imperial capital’s northern military base, let fly countless unguided bombs. The explosions were endless. The bursts of light were blinding. The blasts surpassed the height of a building dozens of stories high. Everything in the base was covered in clouds of smokes from the explosions—yet they continued. As if spitting spitefully on this level of trauma, fierce flames raged across the base ad infinitum. Finished with a JASDF’s BP-3C unguided bomb carpet bombardment, the Imperial Defense military base was crushed without a trace. Almost all the personnel at the base including Lieutenant General Mayga were killed. As a result of JASDF’s RF-4E reconnaissance conducted after the bombing, it was determined that there was no need for a second attack, and the bombing operation was completed. Aftermath With the destruction of the Imperial Capital Defense base, the Parpaldia Naval Command determined that the possibility of the Japanese fleet invading increased. Esthirant navy headquarters ordered the fleet with full force. As a result, just a few hours later, the Great Naval Battle of Esthirant, the biggest battle in this war on the sea, will take place. Meanwhile, Imperial Capital Defense Army magical technician who was tracking dragon signals on the magical detector, Paie struggled to crawl out of the wreckage of buildings. She could only stand there, shocked silent, as she took to view in the horrifying base ruins scene. Because the Imperial Capital Defenses is destroyed, General Ardem ordered a full-scale withdrawal for Occupation Army, save from those who are at the governmental board, to shore up defenses on the Capital. This causes massive rebellion in all Parpaldia Colonies. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles